End It Already
by villanikkah
Summary: What happens when Bella goes through something that neither Edward or anyone else for that matter can help her get through? [Written for laughs]


_A/N: Since I'm at a writer's block for Dilemma, I thought I'd get this off my chest, or in this case, head. I've always wanted to write this type of FanFic. Hopefully, you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed thinking it up. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and I still have no clue as to why EVERYONE has to write these at the beginning of ALL chapters. Aside from the fact that I will either get sued or get hauled off to some prison for something that slipped my mind. It's a waste of time if you ask me. But no one really does, so on with it._

_Short Summary: You may have read many stories like this but I've been wanting to write this type of story for a while now. Bella has her period and Edward and his family have to deal with the side affects of it. Should be funny. Oh and just so we're clear, the vampires don't think that menstrual blood is worth even thinking about drinking due to the fact that it is _dead _blood.

* * *

_I rolled, I tumbled, I moaned. All of which didn't do any good to the pain that shot furiously through my stomach. I needed air, but I couldn't stand to open the window. I needed pills, medication, I needed something that will stop this maddening pain that spread through every inch of my abdomen.

_I like big butts, and I cannot lie, you other brother's can't deny. When a girl walks in with an itty-bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get-_

"Hello?" I whispered, cursing to myself for letting Emmett play with my phone that night.

"Hey, are you up yet? You sound sick. Are you alright?" The familiar voice of my angel said, pure worry in every syllable.

I moaned and rolled over, taking a sip of the hot water that Charlie had gotten for me before he left.

"Stop calling, please. I … I … ow." I said, dropping the phone and hugging myself.

I could practically hear Edward's yelling from the ground but this pain, this awful, sickening, I-need-to-kill-someone, pain was hitting every part of my body.

"God, help me." I screamed.

"Bella!" He screamed back.

I didn't even bother to pick up the phone I just leaned over far enough so he could hear me. "Do me a favor, when you come bring something, oh hell, bring Alice."

"Alice?" He asked.

"No questions, just bring her over." I growled through gritted teeth.

I could practically hear the mental sigh, that I knew he was doing.

Within a half an hour Edward and Alice were examining me. Except instead of wailing pain, like I had been in before, it was my emotions that were getting the better of me.

"Why did he have to go? I loved pickle, I loved him with all my heart." I sobbed as Alice and Edward looked at me skeptically.

"Who's pickle?" Alice whispered to Edward, who was quite frustrated with me, I could tell.

"He was my rabbit. He died right before I moved to Forks. He was such a good rabbit." I sobbed some more.

Alice chuckled under her breath and threw some clothes on me, that I could smell were brand new.

I stood up and eyed the pink halter and mini skirt she had flown at my face.

"Uh-uh." I said, tears still sliding down my cheeks.

She nodded her head. "Yes-uh."

"Make me." I said, in a voice so menacing, Edward flinched.

"Okay, okay, you don't need to wear them, geez Bella. You're real mean when it's that time of the month." She said, hurt in her words.

I started crying again. "I'm sorry, but every time this happens, I turn into some, some," I cried some more, falling to the side of my bed, my head in my hands.

Edward kneeled beside me and picked me up. He placed me softly on the bed and took my lips in his.

"Get ready. We need to get to school." He cooed.

I obeyed and ran, well, wobbled, to the bathroom. Instead of wearing Alice's clothing I wore a rather loose fitting white tank top and some Abercrombie sweat pants.

"I'm ready." I said not very enthusiastically, hopping into the back seat of Edward's Volvo.

"So are we." Alice said, smiling back at me.

The day didn't turn out as well as I hoped. Having my period was the one thing that I was embarrassed of more then talking in my sleep. I suppose every girl would be embarrassed of having theirs as well, but me, ha. When I have my period I'm literally an emotional wreck, I get killer cramps that causes me to make funny faces while trying to hide the pain, I blow up like some balloon, and I honestly can't help but eat everything that happens to come across me. It's a living hell.

"Bella, you might want to slow down, people are looking at you funny." Emmett said under his breath.

I coughed after nearly choking on the sushi they were serving for lunch and glared at him before going at the food; stabbing, poking, swallowing and once again, choking on the food that lay sprawled out on the large tray I had took.

"Emmett, I really don't think you should um, speak to Bella right, um now. Wow, she's hungry." Jasper whispered to Alice, who was staring at me, a small grin on her faerie like face.

"Just shut up till she's done. She might attack you, ouch." Edward winced, as I pinched him on the shoulder.

"Bella, that seriously hurt. How did you do that?" He asked.

"It's rude to be interrupting people while they're eating." I said, emphasizing the last word.

They all scooted away from me as I continued to maul my plate.

When the bell finally rang I hadn't noticed before but half the people who were in the cafeteria earlier were still sitting at their spots, looking at me with large bug like eyes. I pushed the plate to the front of me and scowled at each and everyone of them. As I did so, Edward took my plate and dumped it along with his. When he returned I just about finished them off and stood, holding onto my stomach as another batch of fresh cramps crept up on me.

"Ouch." I hissed, walking out of the cafeteria, with Edward on my arm and the rest of the Cullen family trailing close behind us.

He kissed me on my cheek before leaving me to fend for myself… in gym.

Alas, the one subject in school that I dreaded was here, to torture me more then I wanted.

Unfortunately, we were playing baseball. A running, throwing-the-ball, standing-in-the-hot-sun game that I played the worst out of all the games we played in this damn school of hell.

"Bella, you're up." Coach yelled from the sunless dugout where there were water bottles filled with beautiful crystal clear water, where everyone put their backpacks, which just so happened had my pills and heat pad to calm my awful cramps.

"Bella, I said you're up." Coach yelled louder, stepping out into the sun, showing that someone hadn't put deodorant on.

I smiled to myself, while half jogging to the batter's plate. I fell halfway there, making my uniform red from the dirt that lay around the small baseball field we also used as a soccer and football field too.

"Stop delaying, Bella. Get up here." Coach yelled louder.

I moaned as I steadied myself to get up. Mike helped me up, as he was the catcher for our little game.

"You okay, Bella?" He asked, brushing off some dust that stuck to my shirt. I made a mental note not to tell anyone about this, knowing full well why he was doing it in the first place.

"Mike, stop touching me, or I'll do something so terrible not even God can help you" I hissed.

He stepped back, alarmed at my anger and scared as well, I could feel it oozing out of every pore in his body.

"Bella, do you want to pass this class?" Coach boomed under the shade of the dugout.

I frowned and continued to the batter's plate.

Dameon was the pitcher, which I didn't like so much, being that he nearly knocked me unconscious the last time we played a sport having to do with throwing balls at each other.

"Ready?" He yelled, an evil grin on his face.

I nodded. And thought about all the things that can pump me up to hit this ball and get it over with, showing everyone at the same time, that Bella Swan can do something other then hurt other people around her. Too bad at that moment I started thinking about Pickle.

It all happened very fast and had my head spinning after I got everything together. Tears started blurring up my vision and then sobs broke out that made me drop the bat as the ball came for me. Mike was too late in pushing me out of the way. It hit me straight on, in the one place that was killing me. My stomach.

"OW!" I screamed, scrunching up in a little ball, clutching tightly to my stomach that was now aching more then ever. Think about it this way, cramps that are out of this world times a million plus a ball hitting you head on that was thrown by one of the best ball throwers in our school was not pleasing.

Everyone at that moment ran over to me and started humming soft nothings to one another, totally ignoring the fact that I was lying, now face down, in red dirt that clung tightly to my tear stained face.

"Someone call the nurse." Emily whispered, who was the only one hovering over me and actually paying attention to me as well.

"She's on her way." Mike said, brushing back my hair.

I wanted to hit him so bad then, but couldn't.

The nurse found her way over to me and was putting me on a gurney, that happened to be stored in a small utility closet, that I found out later on was occupied by a million little cockroaches, with some help from Mike and evil Dameon.

The pain had seized on my way to the nurses office. And was now but a throbbing ache accompanied by cramps that were slowly seizing as well. Edward had heard over chaos of annoying students that I had been hurt and was now just holding my hand as I laid back onto the bed that I had been put on, after refusing to go home.

I was bloated like crazy and wanted nothing more then for Edward to forget I existed for just a couple more days, or until this symptom passed through me.

"Edward?" I asked.

His face brightened when our eyes met, which started up a bunch of unexpected tears that stormed out of my eyes and flowed freely down my face.

"I can't wait till this is over." He whispered into my ear before he brushed his nose along the line of my jaw leading to my mouth, which needed his kiss just about now.

As we were about to kiss Mike walked in and did a double step before realizing we weren't actually doing anything, which brightened up _his_ face.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" He asked, eyeing down Edward before taking a seat at the end of the bed.

I looked at Edward and then at Mike. "Fine, thank you."

"Well that's good. I was wondering-"

Edward shook his head and stood, making the orange chair he sat at go tumbling five feet behind him and into a desk, that held the nurses papers.

"No, she doesn't want to go anywhere with you, no she will never be available and no she doesn't like you like that." He huffed, all the while walking over to Mike and stand hovering over his frail body which had lost most of its color throughout Edward's ranting.

"Oh, um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." He said, while jogging out of the nurses office.

I smiled than anger overcame me and soon I was blowing up at my Love. Screaming and telling him to leave.

"Bella, calm down. Calm down, for me. Please calm down." He pleaded. While I kicked and screamed obscenities in his ear.

I stopped short after realizing I was yelling for no reason and I had no right to be yelling and screaming like a little girl to the one person that wanted to help me through this time of need.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." I said, blushing crimson red and sinking back into the bed.

He nodded and smiled. "Don't worry, Rosalie and Alice filled me in on this um, thing you're going through and I understand fully everything that's happening, even though I'm not exactly experiencing it, which I dread not knowing how awful all this isfor you."

I nodded and smiled a bright smile that overcame my anger and seized all cramps and throbbing all together.

"I have a surprise for you later tonight." He said while helping me to his shiny Volvo.

I wonder what it was?

* * *

_Haha. I wasn't going to make this into a one shot, are you kidding me. It won't be very long like a normal story but It will be more then two chapters. Haha. I hoped you enjoyed this. _

_-Please Review; they make me feel good _:D

_Signed,  
__Nikkah_


End file.
